


Seeing Eye To Eye

by Zilchtastic



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilchtastic/pseuds/Zilchtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull finds Inquisitor Lavellan at the edge of camp. Her unguarded expression is tired, weary even, but when she sees him she slips her smile back on, that wide and spreading smile she saves only for him.</p>
<p>"We did good today," she says, leaning against a stack of supply crates. She looks up at him and there's a light in her pale green eyes, a light that seems warmer than the sunlight slipping red-gold over the horizon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Eye To Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a sketch done in an art trade by the fabulously talented Lily Vonk! You can find her art and commission info here: http://lilyvonk.tumblr.com/commissioninfo 
> 
> This is just a sweet bit of short fic to go along with the picture I requested. Thanks for reading, and thank you to everyone who's stopped to read, comment, or hit the kudos button!

 

It's a golden sort of late afternoon on the Exalted Plains. They're in just the right place with just the right wind; all Iron Bull can smell for now is grass and warm earth and sharp green herbal notes from the elfroot the boss gathers whenever she sees it, because as she puts it, "it might help _somebody_ ".

She's picking it right now. They've seen demons in the area, walked past burning corpse pits, and she's still trying to help, trying to heal, and he thinks maybe it's her way of dealing with all the monsters and the blood. Bull keeps his eye glued to the horizon. If the boss wants to pick elfroot, he's going to make _damned_ sure she can do that without anything attacking her before she can see it.

He's distracted enough that he almost misses the Inquisitor approaching him. Her hands are sticky with sap; she wipes them nonchalantly on her breeches as she smiles up at him.

"What?" he asks, amused by _her_ amusement.

"I always wonder what it's like to see from so high up," she says, and he realizes she's trying to tease him. A day full of corpse-pits piled to the brim, and she's still trying to find things to smile about, his _kadan_. It warms something deep inside him, something that uncoils just a little until his neck feels less tense and he's smiling back.

"It's like if you stood on a box," he tells her. He pretends to consider her for a moment, eye slipping down to her toes then back up again. "Maybe two boxes."

She kicks at his shin. "I'm not _that_ short. You're just absurdly tall."

"I'm a pretty big guy," Bull agrees mildly. "Lucky for me you like 'em big, huh?"

Varric makes a disgusted noise. "If you two lovebirds are done, I think we had a halla to go catch...?"

It takes some doing, but they manage to herd the white halla back to the Dalish camp. Watching the Inquisitor try to charm the thing before it charges off is almost worth all the running around and undignifed swearing that comes after. Iron Bull grins the whole time.

***

The last light of day is waning, pooling like liquid warmth in the western sky. They make camp in a blissfully corpse-free spot, and soon the smell of cookfires and stew joins the smell of dry grass and elfroot.

Iron Bull finds Inquisitor Lavellan at the edge of camp. Her unguarded expression is tired, weary even, but when she sees him she slips her smile back on, that wide and spreading smile she saves only for him.

"We did good today," she says, leaning against a stack of supply crates. She looks up at him and there's a light in her pale green eyes, a light that seems warmer than the sunlight slipping red-gold over the horizon.

"We always do good, Boss," Bull says.

She shakes her head-- not really a denial, he thinks, more like an _I-don't-know_ , but her smile doesn't slip. "I'm glad you're with me while we try to set things to rights."

"Me too, _kadan_."

Her smile widens, eyes going all soft, until suddenly her expression tip-tilts merrily sideways and she's giving him a sly grin. She sets one of the crates on the ground and hops up onto it, so that now they're face-to-face-- No, she's a little bit taller, even.

"See? I told you I wouldn't need two."

Bull lets out a hearty laugh. He lets one hand slide to her waist as he moves in closer. "Remind me not to underestimate you again," he says, grinning.

She reaches out to frame his face with her hands. "Never underestimate me, Iron Bull."

"Never," he agrees, letting her pull him in for a long, slow kiss.

 


End file.
